


Blue

by amorassofpixelz



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Stormpilot - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleeplessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorassofpixelz/pseuds/amorassofpixelz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

His eyes flutter open, adjusting quickly to the soft moonlight wrapping around him.

He’s a light sleeper; the click of the doorknob was what got him up this time.

“Buddy?”

With no response, he sits up and walks over to the door.

His fingers graze over the tiny, metal buttons as he fumbles his way through the passcode.

The hallway is a bit lighter, windows at regular intervals spilling grey-blue light across the walls.

He turns left, walking down towards the end.

It’s not exactly a mystery; he’s either in the gym or the medbay.

 _Gym first,_ he decides.

Approaching the door, the pilot stops and takes a breath.

_It’s gonna be a long night._

The quiet scrape of the door against the uneven cement floor is all the noise made as he enters the room. The far wall is entirely glass, everything drenched in the pale light.

The silhouette of the other man is clearly defined in the light.

“Hey,” he walks over and sits down on the bench overlooking the forest beyond the glass.

Finn’s head hangs low.

“Another nightmare, huh?”

He shakes his head. “No.”

Poe puts an arm around him.

“You wanna talk about it?”

“No.”

The pilot nods.

His hand runs back and forth over Finn’s shoulder.

“Just… questioning it all?”

The other man looks over. “What?”

“Wondering what the point is? Why we’re here?”

He nods, hesitantly.

“You’re not the only one, buddy.”

“I figured.”

“It’s ok. _Healthy_ , even. But…” He looks into the tired eyes across from him. “But we can’t let it take hold of us.”

“The First Order’s winning.”

Poe’s grip tightens as he looks up past the treeline.

His voice breaks as he forces himself to admit _“They are.”_

“We’re gonna have to move soon; it’s only a matter of time before they realize we’re here.”

The pilot nods.

“How do you find hope in that? In any of this?”

Poe takes a deep breath.

“There’s still hope.”

“In what?” His eyes are full of emotion as his head shakes from side to side in defeat.

“There’s _us.”_

“Yeah,” he scoffs.

Poe shifts closer.

“I’m not saying that anything’s better because of it. But it’s ok to recognize it.”

“Sure.”

“There’s… _a lot_ of shitty stuff going on right now, Finn. But the worst thing we can do is give up before we’ve seen it through; whatever ends up happening.”

“We could both be dead in a week.”

Poe bites his lip.

“For all we know, Rey’s dead and we’re stuck fighting a war that we’re still months from being prepared for.”

“Don’t think like that.”

“Because it could be true?”

“It’s all fifty-fifty at this point, buddy.”

“That’s not good enough.”

Poe leans over and looks Finn in the eye. “It’s all we have. We can spend the time we have worrying about what _might_ go wrong, or we could hope for what _might_ go right and maybe breathe a little easier.”

Finn nods. “I know. It’s just… I’m not used to thinking like that.”

“It’s easier to stay miserable; I get it. It’s easier to have no expectations and never be disappointed.”

“Yeah.”

“But I care about you too much to let you do that, Finn. I love you too much to see you tear yourself apart of this. We’re both in this war; you don’t have to carry it all alone.”

“I know.”

Poe takes his hand. “War is shitty; this is all really, _really_ shitty. But we still have each other.”

“It’s late.”

The pilot nods, speech halted. “Right. Let’s head back.”

-

Finn’s on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

It’s been an hour.

Poe clears his throat. “Sleep isn't coming easy for you either, huh?”

“Never has.”

Poe looks over at his clock.

0400.

He puts a hand on Finn’s stomach. “Don’t think anyone sleeps much anymore.”

Finn leans into his touch, spooning the pilot from behind and putting a hand around his waist.

“I missed this.”

“What?”

“Honesty. I think we’ve been putting on a show for each other too often.”

“Yeah.”

“You know, I think the General might be up to giving us the day off; it’s been forever since we asked.”

Finn smirks, planting a kiss on Poe’s neck. “I’m not asking her this time.”

Poe groans. “I knew you’d pull that out.”

“It’s been so long that I don’t even know if we could find enough stuff to do.”

Poe laughs. _“Really?”_

“I was being modest.”

Finn leans forward to peck the pilot’s cheek, an invitation for his head to tilt back for a kiss.

“What time is it?”

Poe sighs. “Doesn’t matter.”

Finn’s hand makes its way to Poe’s chest and starts massaging it.

 

-

Finn realizes that he just needs _this_. To feel Poe in his arms, to know that it’s ok to feel hope. Or, at least, _safe._

Even if it’s pointless.

Or, then again, maybe it isn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one, I'm getting these random bits of inspiration for quick fics so I guess I'll keep doing them.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
